RWBY: Modern Killer
by wern212
Summary: RWBY AU, where team RWBY is a team of assassins in a world much like ours.


"And there is number three. Operation is a go."  
Ruby looked through the scope of her sniper. Three men, who had caused so much damage. Then again, the White Fang didn't do things small.  
"Copy. 3 confirms, all targets are in the area." That was Blake. She was inside of the office building, probably inside the very room Ruby was looking at. But, as always, she was completely invisible.  
"All quiet down here." Yang, Ruby's older sister, spoke up. She was also in the office building, but she was on the ground floor, to make sure that the targets couldn't escape. And to help Blake, if it was necessary.  
Ruby looked at her partner. Weiss was holding a pair of binoculars in one hand, her SMG in the other. Satisfied that her team was in position, Ruby looked down her scope again.  
The target had moved closer and were now shaking hands. Perfect, that would make the follow-up shots easier. Checking her rifle one last time, Ruby gave the order.  
"Get ready. Party in ten seconds."  
She sighted in on the faunus on the far left. He was the closest to the door, and the hardest shot. He would die first.  
"Five" she heard Weiss say. Ruby had aura-piercing bullets. Not the cheapest, but against these kinds of people, the best.  
"Now." Ruby pulled the trigger. 

She knew she had hit before even looking. Her silenced rifle barely made any sound as she shot the man in the face. Quickly, she cycled the bolt, and looked to find her second target. The first target had indeed hit the floor, a large blood puddle indicating he would not get up any time soon.  
Sighting in on the second faunus, Ruby fired again. This time, she hit right in the chest, and the man flew backwards from the force.  
Cycling the bolt again, Ruby looked for the third target, and spotted him about to run through a door. That was when Blake stepped out of the shadow, two pistols aimed at the man's chest. Pulling the triggers, she quickly ended the man's life.  
"All targets down." Ruby heard Weiss say.  
Suddenly, Yang spoke up. "We have a situation."  
Ruby looked up to Weiss. Situation hardly ever meant anything good. 

Weiss grabbed a scroll, and started pushing buttons on it. Quickly, she spoke up.  
"What do you have, Yang?"  
Ruby looked through her scope, seeing Blake had assembled the bodies in the middle of the room, shot them repeatably and was now taking pictures. Not the most fun part of the job, but leaving someone alive or killing a double instead of the real target was a rookie mistake.  
"We have at least a dozen guards coming up the stairs." Yang reported in.  
"Yang, get to Blake. Weiss, get me a line across and a secure connection to Jaune. Blake, prep the room for defense."  
Weiss immediately gave her the scroll she'd been working on, an audio channel to team JNPR already open. Ruby liked Weiss, she thought ahead.  
"Jaune, this is Ruby. Targets are down, but we got trouble. We need extraction on top of the target building, ASAP."  
The line stayed silent for a few seconds, then Jaune responded: "On our way."  
Closing the scroll, Ruby handed it back to Weiss, who was holding a rope launcher. Quickly, Ruby grabbed her rifle, noting that the rest of their gear had already been grabbed by Weiss, and hooked on.  
The device hit the glass, broke through and attached itself in the wall.  
Smiling, Ruby pressed a button, causing the line launcher to pull her along the line, through the air, landing next to Blake. 

"Status report."  
Blake looked at her, then turned back to cover the door with her pistols.  
"Targets are dead. No other enemies yet. Any word from Yang?"  
Weiss landed next to Ruby, and quickly positioned herself to cover the door with her SMG.  
"Got nothing on Yang yet."  
Right at that moment, they heard gunshots coming from the doorway, and suddenly Yang burst out, shotgun in hand.  
Blake shook her head. "Warn us next time please, you almost had four bullets in you."  
Yang just laughed. "Lets move!"  
Ruby shook her head, a smile on her face.  
"Extraction is at the top of this building. Any questions? No? Good, lets move!" 

Three guards came running into the room, only to find the people they had been guarding dead on the floor, a strange box sitting next to it. A strange box with a blinking light.  
On, off, on, off, on... off.  
The explosion shook the building, Ruby grabbing the railing to keep from falling over. They had made it up several stories before the bomb detonated, but they still had a ways to go.  
"Why do bad people always insist on having meetings in tall building?" Yang asked, standing next to Ruby.  
"To make sure you stay in shape, sis." Yang could only laugh at the response.  
Hearing shouts, the sisters looked down. A few floors down, a group of guards had spotted them, now pointing rifles at them.  
"Hey Ruby, see what I got here?" Yang pulled out a hand grenade. She pulled out the pin. "Would be a shame if I dropped it." Yang tossed the grenade at the soldiers, and continued up the stairs.  
Ruby ran up after her, coming to a door.  
Blake reloaded her pistols. "This is the roof. Breach in three, two, one." She and Weiss kicked in the door. 

"Clear."  
"Clear."  
"Clear."  
"All clear." Ruby took a couple of steps forward, looking around.  
"Nothing to use as cover. Weiss, is that line to Jaune still open?"  
Weiss put away her SMG, and pulled out a scroll. Without a word, she handed it to her team leader.  
"Jaune, where are you? We need extraction, right now."  
Next to her, Blake and Yang set themselves up to cover the door. Jaune spoke.  
"Easy there princess, we are incoming. Two minutes top."  
Ruby shook her head. "We don't have two minutes."  
"Well, then figure something out." Ruby closed the scroll, standing there in thought.  
Weiss broke the silence. "What are our options?"  
Yang looked over her shoulder. "Die quickly or die slowly, from the looks of it."  
Ruby shook her head, and handed the scroll back to her partner.  
"Nobody's dying, except for those White Fang lunatics." She paused, then looked at the edge.  
"Everyone hook up." 

They heard the soldiers coming up the stairs, walk up to the door, and kick it open.  
They could almost imagine the looks on their faces, when they realized that no one was there.  
Bracing herself against the window, Ruby hoped her plan would work. They were all hanging on the side of the building, and the second one of those guys would look over the edge, they would be spotted. Slowly, she signaled to her team to peek over the edge.  
At least six guards, with more coming out of the door. They didn't stand a chance.  
Pushing herself up, Ruby aimed her rifle at the nearest soldier and pulled the trigger. Next to her, Blake and Weiss opened fire.  
Yang decided to just jump right back up, grabbed her shotgun, and jammed it into a poor guys belly.  
Then she pulled the trigger.  
Now covered in blood, the remaining soldiers turned and went for their weapons.  
Ruby pulled out a handgun with her left hand, and with quick, precise shots, managed to drop two more soldiers.  
Reloading her shotgun, Yang asked: "Think they are stupid enough to fall for that twice?"  
Two soldiers, both carrying shields, ran through the door, with several soldiers behind them.  
"I guess not."  
The team opened fire, trying to keep the soldiers suppressed. The bullets pinged of the shield, until Ruby grabbed her rifle, aimed and shot one of the soldiers carrying a shield in the head. Before she could fire at the second soldier, she heard something behind her. 

"Hey Ruby, heads up!"  
Turning to look, she saw an airship hanging there, it's side facing them, with the door open.  
Nora hang out of that door, with a grenade launcher.  
Dropping to the floor, Ruby felt several grenades fly over where her head had been a second ago.  
"Looks like our ride is here." Yang jumped back and ran to the airship.  
Ruby pulled herself up, and, after making sure the rest of her team was ok, jumped on board.  
"Everyone on board, let's get out of here."  
With the door closed, Ruby let out a long breath.  
"Dramatic timing as always Jaune."  
From the cockpit, Jaune turned his head to face her. "You know you love it. Back to HQ?"  
Ruby just nodded, the last few minutes having tired her out.


End file.
